universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
MakeMeBad35
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - Assist Trophies Action (Garterbelt) The 2 will get out card games and place them on the ground. The 2 will only put the limit of 4 Cards in the battlefield(2 Cards Each). The Cards are selected at random Damian * Potty Fever - Make the Opponents poison for 30 Seconds. * The Real Slim-Shady - Opponent are force to stand in place for 20 seconds. * Kick it Beer - Stun the Opponents for 20 Seconds. * Platinum Wall - Summoner shield never drains for 30 Seconds * Soul Tickler(Rare Card) - Give 15% Damages for 20 Seconds Kyle * Lucky Ducky - Make Summoner Invincible for 45 Seconds. * Goody Pant - A Pair of Pants walk through the stage and use Pants Wrap to attach itself on an opponent, Giving it damage for 10 Seconds. * Media Robber - Have the Summoner hold an opponent moves for 25 Seconds. * Explosion - Drop 5 Dynamite at the stage to give Explosion Damages. (They fall at random spots) * Plain-a-tron(Rare Card) - A Orange Dot will appear in the bottom of the screen and transform bigger, Giving the Opponent Major Damage as it growing. It will vanish after 15 Seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Damian Sanders-Baron (Born July 20, 1988) is best known for the YouTube Channel Makemebad35 Originally the channel focused on differing sketch comedy that didn't receive much attention until YouTube: The Rap Music Video was uploaded. Ever since then, Damian's channel has become known for his Insane! videos (You're Insane!, Insane Driver!, You're Crazy!, Crazy Grandpa!, You're Nuts!, You're Mental!, You're Psycho! '''& Insanity!), '''Public Trollin videos, Omegle Pranks, and sketches featuring original characters Jimmy, Mr. Wooden Alligator, a magical stuffed giraffe, and the Torturer (spoofing the Hostel motion pictures). Makemebad35 also has its fair share of collaboration videos with YouTubers such as VenetianPrincess, PioneersProductions, DeStorm, and most recently Twelthofadime (his roommate, Kyle Adams). He also dated fellow YouTuber suckerlove23, but broke up with her in June 2007, remaining good friends with her. Damian also has a second YouTube channel (damian), where he posts update vlogs, Makemebad35 sketch outtakes/bloopers, and occasional music videos by bands whose members are good friends of his, namely The 10th Hour and What We Call Victory. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia * The move was based off of The New Pok'emon!! Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Funny Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Cpend7 Favorite Category:Assist Trophies (LwG4) Category:Stocking Favorite Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Unlockable Characters